Mas que una obsesion
by ILSly
Summary: Draco creyo conocerla...creyo saber todo de ella, pero por primera vez...esta equivocado.


**Fanfic By ILDM**

**Oneshot, Lemmon. **

**Disclaimer: Por más sueñe con Draco…no demonios no es mío, es de J. K, yo solo le di este toque retorcido.**

**Dedicado a dos queridas amigas, para ti Karen, esperando cumplir tus expectativas y matar el aburrimiento…jejeje **

**Y para ti Allison. ¿Draco es como el chocolate blanco no?**

**Y para todas mis lectoras de Teorías Refutadas. Gracias por la paciencia, actualizo pronto.**

**

* * *

**

**Más que una obsesión **

7 años, 7 jodidos años habían pasado y siempre, Siempre creyó que la conocía bien, porque como su Padre le dijo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, _conoce bien a tus amigos Draco…y a tus enemigos mejor_.

Y él por primera y única vez en su vida le hizo caso a su progenitor, obedeció estrictamente el consejo de su padre y dedico tremenda parte de su tiempo a estudiarlos…a estudiarla.

Ella era un enigma, un acertijo sin respuesta que irremediablemente atraía su atención como un agujero negro, succionando todo. Pero por una vez creyó conocerla, Draco de verdad lo creyó, pensó que no había acción que hiciera la chica que pudiera sorprenderlo…pero, se había equivocado.

Cuando llego la información de manera no planeada; a sus oídos, él nunca se imagino que pudiera escuchar aquello, pregunto varias veces al informante de que si estaba seguro de lo que decía, y sí estaba seguro, es más, podía ir él mismo a comprobarlo en el pasillo que da a las cocinas…y corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hasta ahí fue.

Cuando la vio…fue como si…como si le pegaran una bofetada con la mano fría, durante un tiempo Draco pensó que alucinaba, pero luego de frotarse los grises ojos con fuerza tuvo que aceptar la cruda realidad.

¿Cuál?

Pues de que Hermione Granger ya no era virgen.

Sorprendente ¿No?

Pero es que luego de ver como era acariciada y como ella correspondía con sensualidad y osadía en sus ojos y gestos…no le cabía ninguna duda.

No lo era, pero vamos Granger…

¿Con él?

¿Con ese?...hay mejores opciones en todo el castillo…

…bueno, al menos estaba él; Draco, y le hubiera hecho le favor con gusto…si con gusto, porque ella se había vuelto más que una simple obsesión, desde que habían madurado y crecido para él Hermione era la expresión de su deseo más profundo y carnal, de tan bajos instintos que incluso él mismo se sorprendía…y ella, se había acostado con ese imbecil primero…

¿Qué sentía?...mejor era no responder a eso.

Pero debía demostrarle…debía enseñarle…

¿Qué debía demostrarle…?

Imponiéndose a si mismo un hechizo desilucionador observo como una mano que no era la suya se introducía bajo la falda de ella, arrastrando el sudor de las delgadas piernas de la muchacha, y subiendo por un camino que él ansiaba explorar muy de cerca, observo los gestos de placer que ella mostraba al verse estimulada de aquella manera, deseo más que nunca él mismo darle ese placer, se la imagino húmeda alrededor de sus dedos introducidos en lo más profundo de su ser, imagino o alucino el sabor de su néctar paladeado por su lengua sedienta…la escucho gemir realmente mientras unos dedos que no eran suyos la guiaban al clímax…

Y decidió jugar sucio…porque después de todo…su padre era un mortífago, algo debía de aprender.

Susurrando un Imperios, hechizo al afortunado pero imbecil que acariciaba a la chica, y ya dominado por completo sus actos le indico que alejara su mano de esas profundidades, y que lo hiciera con brusquedad y rapidez.

Y, evidentemente así lo hizo.

Hermione se quejo en voz alta por dos cosas, porque su pareja había parado sus agasajos, y segundo por la rudeza con que lo había hecho…

-¿Qué sucede?- Se quejo ella, bajando su falda y visiblemente enfadada, pero a la vez el color rojo de su cara no se había esfumado. Draco le indico al otro que responder.

-Nada Mione, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el joven alejándose de ella, Hermione muda del asombro se quedo sin replica…¿Es que de verdad planeaba dejarla así?- luego seguimos linda…-dijo él antes de perderse por el mismo pasillo donde Draco los observaba.

Él se quedo vigilando los actos de la muchacha, verdaderamente había quedado mal, a pocos segundos del orgasmo y húmeda hasta sentirse empalagosa, y excitada de una manera absurdamente alta…y…molesta… tras un suspiro acomodo sus ropas, hasta la intima, y se encamino por el pasillo contrarío…

Draco la siguió, como ya había hecho con anterioridad, en el más estricto de los silencios, imitando a la serpiente que representaba…intentó adivinar su destino, talvez se iría a unos baños…lo necesitaba, o a su sala común; pero no era esa la dirección, no ella estaba caminando solo para despejar su mente.

Como solía hacerlo.

Draco aceleró el paso, hasta estar a centímetros de su espalda, y aun invisible le escucho murmurar en voz baja.

-Necesito desahogarme…Merlín…-decía, mientras recogía su desastroso cabello castaño en un moño improvisado, dejando ver el sudor que cubría la piel de su cuello- ese idiota… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se pregunto a si misma.

Draco estaba descontrolado, se mordía los labios para intentar aguantar las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre ella y terminar el trabajo que el otro no pudo…o que él no lo dejo.

Pero cuando ella desabotono a medias, su camisa, buscando de alijarar el calor que la agobiaba por su estado; y dejando entre ver sus senos desde su altura, Draco no pudo aguantar más y tomándola por los cabellos la aplasto contra a pared a su lado, ejerciendo una ruda pero excitante presión sobre el trasero de ella con su caderas.

La chica se encontraba completamente presionada contra la fría pared frente a ella, sus senos comenzaban a dolerle y la mejilla derecha le ardía por un pequeño corte que la piedra le había hecho. Estaba algo asustada, muy sorprendida pero confundida a su vez

Sabía perfectamente que quien estaba a su espalda era un hombre, fuerte; bien desarrollado y con un aroma amaderado sumamente atrayente, lo sabía porque él tenía la plenitud de su cuerpo pegado a ella, podía sentir el respirar en su cuello, el agitado mover de varios músculos marcando el ritmo de un pulso acelerado y producido sin duda por la excitación, podía sentir en la piel que delimitaba el reino de sus glúteos una virilidad masculina emergiendo con prontitud.

Sabía que era un hombre pero no sabía quien. Este hecho sin embargo no la alteró lo suficiente, al menos no perjudicialmente.

Una mano blanca, grande, delgada y curiosa se abrió paso por los caminos externos de sus piernas, deteniéndose con sus yemas un poco más de lo necesario en el borde del pliegue de su falda, cuando hubo superado la símil barrera contorneo con descaro la piel de los glúteos frente a él, llegando al borde de una prenda humedecida hacía poco y ahora nuevamente, delineo bajo la falda toda la línea de la intima tela; bastante pequeña para ser de ella, y cuando ya la muchacha comenzaba a respirar con dificultad halo la prenda para estrehar el contacto con su sexo húmedo y palpitante.

Ella hacía varios minutos que por primera vez en su vida había desconectado su cerebro por completo, olvidando preguntas estúpidas como ¿Quién era él?

Su aroma se lo decía a gritos… pero ella no escucho.

Aun se recuperaba de su reciente; intenso e inconcluso encuentro con su pareja, que le había dejado extrasensible, medio atontada y totalmente mojada, su cuerpo rogaba por más y él se lo estaba dando, así que cuando su braga se afianzo a su recién estimulada intimidad no pudo contener el gemido lujurioso que reclamo un termino a sus acciones, ni el escalofrío que se extendió por completo en su cuerpo.

Draco había estado esperando la confirmación de su estado de necesidad para dejarse saber, procedió lamiendo la extensión de su cuello descubierto para terminar mordiendo en el espacio delicioso de su clavícula expuesta.

Cuando la piel bajo su contacto se erizo Draco sonrió con descaro y susurro muy cerca de su oído.

¿Te gusta Granger?- la muchacha pegó un imperceptible saltito, no de sorpresa sino más bien por lo cercano de su voz, y sonriendo también contra la fría la pierda respondió.

¿Malfoy?... ¿Por qué no me impresiona?- le dijo con ironía-

¿Perdón?- pregunto él algo contrariado, mientras deslizaba su veloz mano a el resto de los botones de la blusa- no te impresiono…eso tiene fácil remedio…dime Granger, ¿Por qué tan húmeda?- agrego mientras rozaba con sus otros dedos el hecho que cuestionaba.

Creo que ya lo sabes Draco…-susurro ella mientras notaba cierta dureza clavada en su baja espalda.

Pues déjame decirte que me sorprendiste Hermione…-dijo él tuteándola- y eso no se logra fácilmente…casi nadie puede…-dijo con egocentría, ella sonrió más aun mientras se retorcía un poco hasta quedar por fin frente a él, y colando una mano bajo la blanca tela sobre su pecho contestó-

Pues eso…es falta de imaginación de muchos…-

Ella no se había sorprendido cuando confirmo que era el menor de los Malfoy que la tenía prisionera, porque si bien el joven sabía hacer su trabajo ella no era estupida ni mucho menos, sus amigos la creían demente…pero ella sabía, oh claro que sabía que Draco había estado siguiéndola, averiguando todo sobre ella…

Durante 7 largos años…

Su presencia no es que fuera especialmente difícil de ignorar, pero si se habían cuidado de no enfrentarse directamente, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la serpiente…Hermione no sabía si reír o no…para ella Draco se había vuelto una adicción, le estimulaba enormemente el saber que él siempre estaba por ahí, al asecho, vigilante; viéndola…sobre todo viéndola…llego a tal punto de volverse una obsesión.

Era el juego del gato y el ratón, solo que eran la serpiente y la leona, y no sabían quien cazaba a quien; quien era la presa y quien era el depredador…solo que se comerían tarde o temprano.

A Hermione le había sorprendido que el muchacho no se hubiera enterado antes de sus relaciones…privadas…pero ahora todo el cuadro encajaba, ya sabía quien era el responsable de la situación actual en su dirección sur.

Y sonrió, si con satisfacción, con sensualidad, con una picardía que Draco jamás le había visto a ninguna mujer, una sensualidad que le brotaba por los poros, irradiando seguridad.

Cosa que le era dolorosamente atrayente.

Se abalanzó sobre sus labios, que ella mantenía curvados hacía arriba, demandando una efusiva respuesta de sus compañeros, cosa que obtuvo luego de unos instantes. Hermione adentro primero su sedienta lengua, saciando las ganas que había retenido por mucho tiempo, Draco nunca había sido besado con semejante deseo, un deseo tan fuerte que enviaba corriente a sus extremidades, durmiéndolas, debilitándolo, extasiándolo.

Mientras ella lo besaba, adentraba también sus manos conociendo ese cuerpo que le habían relatado pero nunca experimentado, como sus labios jugaban con suavidad aun; así iban sus caricias, pero aumentando poco a poco en su candor, ella araño con sus delicadas uñas toda la extensión del blanco pecho escondido bajo la franela escolar, y bajando sus manos aun con la uñas al frente, llego hasta la delimitación de sus pantalones y el reino que guardaban.

Cuando sintió las manos de Hermione luchando con la hebilla de su correa, supo que no había manera que pudiera estar más excitado, el pantalón le molestaba enormemente y ansiaba el momento en que ella lo liberara…y con estos pensamientos gimió bajo sus labios desde el fondo de sus ser, rindiéndole por primera vez el control total.

Ella bajo sonriendo con labios por todo el contorno de su cuello, y se entretuvo bastante con el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Draco, lamiéndola y jugueteando a su antojo por allí, sin terminar aun de desvestirlo, tardando el momento.

Y de pronto enardeció el encuentro, Draco no supo como, pero de pronto Hermione había sacado fuerzas y lo había estampado a él contra la pared dejándolo a su completa merced, la chica se rió a causa de su inaudita cara de sorpresa, ¡¡Y él creía conocerla!!

En unos segundos profundizo el beso adentrándose en su boca con una pasión desenfrenada, y con una rudeza que ni ella misma se conocía arranco de un tirón todos los botones de la blanca camisa dejando por completo su pecho al desnudo marcado por unos músculos deliciosamente trabajados.

Con una mueca sensual en su rostro se dedico a esparcir pequeños besos por la extensión de piel blanca frente a ella, saboreando cada pequeña parte empapada de sudor, y allí donde la piel era humedecida ella respiraba con mayor fuerza para que un suave viento le hiciera contacto, erizándolo.

Draco se encontraba alucinando bajo esas caricias, eran tan delicadas pero a su vez eran condenadamente excitantes, pretendían ser inocentes, pero enloquecían lo mas bajo de sus instintos, se sentía tan sublime el estar rendido a los placeres que ella pudiera brindarle, le encantaba.

Porque era distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado, lo estaba llevando a un estado de éxtasis permanente, donde la sensibilidad de su piel había aumentado al 100%, cada pequeño roce lo sentía multiplicado increíblemente, definitivamente le encantaba dejarse hacer por ella.

Hermione exploro cada centímetro, y lo saboreo en su máxima expresión entreteniéndose en puntos que reconoció como sensibles, y con una lentitud agonizante y delirante para él, bajo su mano de nuevo hasta donde los pantalones apretaban dolorosamente la erección del muchacho, y con un ágil movimiento de dedos la libero por fin de su confinación.

Draco cerró los ojos y grito suavemente de placer cuando se sintió libre de la presión completamente, y se vio obligado a gritar de placer nuevamente cuando Hermione tomo su miembro entre su mano y con unos movimientos endemoniadamente sincronizados lo llevo tan cerca del orgasmo que creyó tocar el cielo…

Sin embargo no lo hizo, disfruto de lo que hacía la chica con él, apretando los ojos, jadeando a su ritmo y con su cuerpo recostado en plenitud de la pared, soportando todo su peso.

Hermione no creía que hubiera imagen más estimulante sobre la faz de la tierra que verlo ahí rendido ante sus caricias, con el rostro apuntando hacía los cielos y su piel brillante de sudor, este corría libre por su cuerpo, naciendo en su frente resbalando por su cara y cuello, llegando a conocer las delicias de sus pectorales, delineándolos, y uniéndose unas y otras para caer en la turbulenta tierra de los marcados abdominales para luego bajar a lugares más dichosos y privilegiados, hasta morir goteando.

Era el mejor afrodisíaco.

Draco mientras jadeaba, recupero un poco del aplomo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los iris de color miel frente a él, la vio directamente durante largo rato, apreciando el deseo y la pasión allí reflejados, la satisfacción de saberse poderosa sobre su cuerpo… entonces quiso tomar su venganza.

Con un movimiento suave retiro las manos de Hermione de su erección, y para sorpresa de la muchacha se agacho subiendo sus olvidados pantalones…la miro con malicia y perversión...y tomándola desprevenida la empujo con rapidez hasta el lado contrario del pasillo, donde había un aula vacía…

Draco abrió rápidamente la puerta a espaldas de la muchacha, y con el mismo impulso la llevo hasta la mesa que correspondía a algún profesor, la levanto por la cintura sentándola frente a él colocándose rápidamente entre sus piernas abiertas.

Draco llevo sus manos por sus piernas en un camino ascendente, por todo el interior, las recorrió de arriba abajo, mientras se encargaba de besar los pechos cubiertos solo por el sujetador color crema, la tela se transparentaba cada vez más, dejándolo apreciar los erectos pezones a través de el.

Con su otra mano libre, que hasta ahora solo sostenían su estrecha cintura; arranco de un tirón el sujetador, marcando la piel de la chica donde la tela se resistió, ella se quejo entre gemidos, pero no le importo, esa misma brusquedad, ese mismo instinto primitivo era lo que encontraba excitante en él.

Draco abrió aun más sus piernas, mientras desesperado volvía a dejar caer sus bajas prendas. Ya no aguantaba más, la chica lo estaba enloqueciendo, con las caricias que le había dado, con los besos, y ahora, con sus pequeños pero increíblemente firmes pechos sudorosos frente a él, marcados de rojo en alguno que otro lugar…era desquiciante.

Aparto con una mano la tela de sus bragas, introduciendo un dedo completamente en su sexo, estaba mojada, condenadamente húmeda y excitada, recorrió de arriba abajo todo su interior, mientras ella estiraba el cuello hacía atrás.

Cuando la sentía temblar de placer retiro sus dedos y sin aviso alguno se introdujo completamente en ella. Era tal y como se la imaginaba en sueños, calida y estrecha, su sexo apretaba con firmeza todo su miembro dentro de ella, atrayéndolo más adentro.

Draco comenzó a moverse con rapidez, mientras ella se afianzaba de su espalda, rozando piel con piel, pegando sus cuerpos sudorosos…quería enseñarle, quería que ella supiera…

¿Qué supiera que?

Debía demostrarle…

Entro más rápido y con más firmeza, mientras los gritos salían solos de la garganta de ella, entre jadeos incontrolados…sintió sus piernas temblar a su lado y se apodero de ellas para mantenerlas firmes, mientras las usaba como impulso.

Estaba a punto, podía sentirla podía saborearla, pero quería que no solo llegara al clímax, sino que no se le olvidara, la estimulo un poco más, bajando una de sus manos y dando masajes circulares en su hinchado punto exterior, llenándose sus dedos de sus mieles, en un gesto involuntariamente pervertido se lamió los líquidos de placer que ella emanaba…frente a sus ojos.

Eso fue demasiado para Hermione, inclinándose de nuevo hacia atrás soltó un gemido salvaje cuando el orgasmo la invadió por completo, Draco no se perdió ni un solo detalle, y siguió, dentro de ella, disfrutando de su orgasmo interno, de sus espasmo y de cómo incontrolablemente con los músculos de sus paredes lo atraía hacía ella.

Más y más…

Draco baño su vientre plano con su esencia cuando el éxtasis se apodero de su cuerpo, dejándola caer por toda su extensión…

Era demasiado sublime, demasiado perfecto…era como tocar el cielo y quedarse a vivir ahí.

Le había mostrado, por su cara supo que ahora ella lo sabía con certeza…

Hermione sabia que era más que una simple obsesión.

**Hey ya esta, espero que haya sido de su agrado, seran bienvenidas cualquier tipo de opiniones, soy abierta a consejos y criticas. **

**see you...ILDM**


End file.
